


Unforeseen Arrangement

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Deception, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, First Kiss, King Bruce - Freeform, Knight Stephanie, M/M, Prince Damian - Freeform, Prince Dick, Prince Jason, Prince Tim, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After so many failed attempts at arranging a marriage for him, Tim thought his parents had given up on the idea of marrying him off to someone. Naturally, he was furious when he found out they went behind his back to set up a new arrangement. The first meeting turned out as bad as he'd been expecting, but first impressions can change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I gave this idea to OneHaleOfAnAdventure, then I accidentally fell in love with it and decided to use it. It ended up being a bit longer than I intended, but I doubt anyone will mind. Enjoy!

Tim gripped the banister tightly, causing his skin to turn nearly translucent, and glared down at the unfortunate servant in front of him. The expression on his face was probably a terrifying sight to behold and he would have felt bad if he weren’t beyond furious at the moment. It wasn’t surprising his parents had waited so long to tell him and had sent some poor soul to do their dirty work. They’d spent many hours discussing Tim’s feelings on the subject, until it had been unexpectedly dropped for nearly half a year. He supposed he should have known they plotted something like this behind his back. 

After taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, Tim gave the servant a tight-lipped smile and sped off for the most likely place his parents would be. He threw open the door to the balcony they typically ate their breakfast on and immediately came to a halt. Two men sat at the table with his parents, much to Tim’s displeasure, and looked up in surprise at Tim’s entrance. Instead of launching into the tirade he had planned, Tim put on a fake smile and gave the two men a little bow. 

“I apologize for not being here sooner. Somehow, I wasn’t informed of your arrival until a few minutes ago. You must think me quite rude, not being there to welcome a guest.” 

“Timothy, we didn’t realize you were awake.” 

“How odd, mother.” Tim pulled out one of the two empty chairs left at the table, then took a seat next to the younger of the two men. “I wake up at the same time every day, so I can complete all of my duties. People typically say my life runs like clockwork.” 

“We did send someone to get you.” 

“Oh, I’m aware. They’re the reason I’m here. What have I missed so far? Talk of price? Peace treaty? Trade agreements? Deciding where we’ll spend our days as a happy couple?” 

“Timothy-” 

“Do not ‘Timothy’ me. I thought we had come to an understanding, only to find out you were conspiring behind my back.” 

“We did not conspire behind your back.” 

“Then you conveniently forget to speak to me the entire time you were planning all of this.” 

His mother gently set down her fork and got one of her no-nonsense looks on her face. “We didn’t see the need to pull you away from your duties for something so trivial.” 

“Who I spend the rest of my life with is not something I would consider trivial, but I’m not surprised you do considering your views on the matter.” 

“It’s time for you to-” 

“Enter into a loveless marriage? You’ve made that perfectly clear.” 

“Now, son, you haven’t even met your intended.” Despite the fact his father was speaking to him, his eyes were focused on the older of the two gentlemen. “Prince Jason is-” 

“A complete stranger. Since I wasn’t needed for any of the other conversations, I’m assuming my presence isn’t required for whatever you had planned. I’ll leave the four of you to it, while I go about my daily business. Nice meeting you both. I’m sure I’ll be seeing plenty more of you. Have a great day.” 

Before either of his parents could protest, Tim quickly left the balcony and sped to his next task of the day. He quickly drowned himself in work, ignoring the odd looks he got from several people because of his unusually hostile demeanour. Unfortunately, no amount of work kept his mind from straying back to the fact he would soon be married off to some prince he knew nothing about. He could only hope that this Prince Jason wasn’t as horrific as the last ten suitors his parents had attempted to marry him off to. 

* * *

Tim glared at the man sitting in his favorite chair and fought the urge to not hit the man over the head with the book clutched in his hands. There was no doubt in Tim’s mind he had arrived with the other two men he had seen speaking to his parents at breakfast. Most would probably find his anger at the man childish and irrational, but after a stressful day all he wanted to do was curl up with a nice book. Despite having every right to kick the man out of his chair, Tim went to sit in one of the less comfortable armchairs and settled in to read for a few hours without interruption. 

In all honesty, he should have known that he would only get a chapter into his book before someone tried to talk to him. A shadow fell over him, making it difficult to see the text on the page, and stayed much longer than Tim liked. When he looked up from his book, he wasn’t surprised to see the man that took his favorite chair standing over him. Whatever book he had been reading was tucked under his arm and an odd white streak stuck out against the rest of his jet-black hair. 

“Did you need something?” 

“Are you Prince Timothy?” 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tim shut the book in his lap and took a longer look at the tall man standing over him. “Tim. I’m assuming you’re the one my parents decided would be a good fit because of the perks our marriage would bring them?” 

“That’s one way of putting it. I heard you weren’t as willing as your parents made it seem. My brother mentioned you had some interesting things to say during their breakfast this morning.” 

“Why would I willingly marry a stranger? I don’t know anything about you.” 

“So, you automatically assumed I’d be a horrific person?” 

“I’ve met enough suitors to know it’s not better to give others the benefit of the doubt.” Tim closed his book and stood up so the other man wasn’t towering over him as much as he had been, only to realize just how tall the other was. “I hope you weren’t planning on me being some starry-eyed man you could sweep off his feet with your charm and good looks. I’ve seen it enough before to know I’m not interested.” 

“Actually, I was expecting more of a spoiled brat. Good to know I was right.” 

“Excuse me.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I was speaking so quietly. I called you a spoiled brat.” 

“And where exactly did you get that idea?” 

The man leaned down with a cocky smirk on his face. “You think you’re the only one that’s had to deal with terrible suitors? I’ve seen plenty and I know a spoiled brat when I see one. When mommy and daddy don’t give you what you want, you throw a fit. The world revolves around you, but the reality is: it doesn’t.” 

Despite the fact it would anger his parents further, Tim slammed his knee hard into the man’s leg and felt satisfaction course through him when he dropped to one knee. He brought one of his hands down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder, then slammed an open palm against his solar plexus after he tried to lean backwards. While the man was gasping for air, Tim yanked his head back by his hair so the man was now looking up at him. 

“I don’t expect anything from my parents. When I want something, I take it. I don’t expect anyone to do it for me and I certainly don’t expect anything from you. Have a fantastic night.” 

* * *

Tim glared at the man sitting across from him at the dining room table and kept his hands clasped securely together in his lap, knowing it would be much harder to leap across the table and strangle the man with his hands tucked away. He could feel his parents’ eyes boring into the side of his head, but he didn’t particularly care how his lack of eating reflected upon them. At this point, it was more likely his forked would end up jabbed into his husband-to-be’s face than the potatoes piled on his plate. While he wasn’t opposed to the idea, he knew avoiding putting his kingdom at risk of war was more important than the satisfaction of stabbing the other prince. 

Things might have been less tense, if it weren’t for the fact the eldest of the three princes that had come was sitting at his side. He’d been assured by the man his company was much pleasanter than his youngest brother’s, however, Tim wasn’t so sure about that. True his younger brother seemed brash and strong-headed, but he had remained silent throughout dinner unless he was directly spoken to. On the other hand, the man next to Tim attempted to strike up a conversation whenever he wasn’t busy chewing his food. Everything he said included a bright smile, that Tim knew attracted men and women left and right. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to mention.” 

Tim gnashed his teeth together and turned to look at the man sitting next to him. “Mention what?” 

“If you ever need dirt on Jason, don’t hesitate to ask. I have a plethora of stories from when Jason was younger. There was one time-” 

“I doubt whatever you’re about to say is appropriate dinner conversation. Perhaps another time?” 

“Certainly. Tomorrow? Your parents mentioned you’re quite the proficient rider. We could go for a ride in the afternoon. It’ll be the perfect opportunity for the two of us to get to know each other better. Wouldn’t you say?” 

“It would. Unfortunately, I can’t entertain you. My duties allow me little free time.” 

“Timothy.” 

“Queen Janet, did you need something?” 

“We can find someone else to complete your duties tomorrow. Getting to know your brother-in-law is much more important.” 

After taking a small swig of wine, Tim looked his mother directly in the eyes and began to speak. “I didn’t realize the continued stability of the kingdom meant so little to you. The people will be happy to hear their lives are so worthless in your eyes.” 

“The kingdom ran perfectly before you could help and it can do without you for the day.” 

“Undoubtedly. I’m sure you know what preparations will need to be made to accommodate my absence? The Guard will be expecting me to perform my weekly evaluations and I have several meetings with our subjects to work out some grievances, then a few of the scholars wished to discuss something with me. They didn’t give me the exact details, but it seemed important.” 

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” 

“If you say so.” Tim moved his chair back slight and prepared to make a hasty retreat. “As long as it does not offend anyone, I would like to retire to my room for the night. It’s been a long day.” 

His parents both looked at their guest, giving him the decision as a sign of respect. Tim waited patiently for King Bruce to make his decision. With a knowing look, King Bruce gave a little wave of his hand. After giving a grateful bow, Tim quickly left the room and didn’t slow until he was safely in his room. 

* * *

“If you press any harder, you’ll rip the parchment.” The sound of Stephanie’s heavy boots landing on the arm of his chair echoed off the stone walls and made the headache Tim had give a throb of pain. “I had the pleasure of meeting that gorgeous hunk of muscle you’re meant to marry. Unfortunately, that means I have to admit I was wrong.” 

“About what?” 

“You’re not the biggest dork on the face of the planet. I’m going to miss calling you that. Such a shame. I’ll need to come up with a new nickname for you.” 

“Don’t sound so fond.” 

“Of Jason? Why? He seems exactly your type. Intelligent, quick-witted, handsome. I know it’s not the best circumstance considering you’re being forced into it, but the least you can do is make friends with him. You’ve got more in common than you realize-including being ridiculously stubborn.” 

Tim set down his quill so he could rub fruitlessly at his temples and leaned back in his chair to give Stephanie his full attention. “Is this your way of telling me you approve of my parents’ arrangement?” 

“Don’t be an idiot. It doesn’t suit you. Want to tell me exactly why Prince Jason looked like he was trying to set people on fire with his eyes whenever they mentioned your name?” 

“We got off on the wrong foot.” 

“Tim speak for you being an unmitigated ass I assume. What’d he do to earn your fury? Breath?” 

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“Did you take your anger at your parents out on him? You should apologize. I doubt he likes the idea of an arranged marriage either and it’s better for the two of you to be a united front. You can team up against your parents and take the kingdom out from under their noses. I doubt the people would complain. They’d probably be pleased.” 

“That’s treason. You could hang for that.” 

Stephanie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned casually back in her chair with her eyebrow raised. “Does that mean you’re taking me to the dungeons now? Should I unarm myself and let you put me in shackles?” 

“And I’m the sarcastic one.” 

“You are, that’s part of the reason we get along so well and why you haven’t arrested me yet for my multiple offences.” 

“I should arrest you. Maybe I’d get headaches less often if I did.” 

“You’d get headaches less often if you actually took care of yourself, instead of always putting the kingdom’s good before your own. The people love you, but we’ll never get to see you reign if you run yourself ragged before you take the crown. They would certainly approve of you taking a day off for your health.” 

“There’s too much to do and-” 

“And plenty of people to help you do it. You have me and Kon and Bart and Cassie and Jaime. People you trust to help. Let us. Take a day. Sleep in, eat a nice breakfast, read some of those boring books you like so much, and apologize to Jason.” 

“I’d rather go about my duties.” 

“You’re going to have to talk to him eventually. Whether you like it or not, you’re going to be marrying the man. Getting over this misplaced animosity between the two of you is for the best. As friends, you could at least speak civilly and decide how the two of you want to deal with the hand you’ve been dealt.” 

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

“You’d be lost without me.” 

“I get lost less often without you.” 

“Rude.” An apple appeared out of one of the many pockets in Stephanie’s gear and she took a large bite out of it before she continued speaking. “Are you going to tell me what he said to upset you now? You know I’m going to bother you until you do.” 

“Fine, but don’t go gossiping with the others about this.” 

“Knight’s honor.” 

“I know exactly what that means, but because I actually have work to do and I need you to leave, I’ll tell you anyways. I may have been a little stressed and angry and tired. He took my favorite chair, which admittedly frustrated me, but I took another and was minding my own business when he came up to me. Truthfully, I was a little hostile, but I may have physically brought him to his knees when he called me a spoiled brat. Not exactly a fairy tale first meeting.” 

“The two of you barely talk and he manages to strike a nerve with you.” 

“You’re mocking me.” 

“A little. Stubborn men-impossible not to mock.” 

“Because women are so infallible.” 

“Thanks for noticing. Since we are, that means you have to take my advice. Go talk to him. Bond over books and being forced into marriage. I don’t care what you do. Figure your shit out. It’s for the best.” 

With a heavy sigh, Tim rose from his chair and held a hand out to Stephanie to help her out of her chair. “I’ll think of me talking to him as earning my day off.” 

“Sounds like a perfect plan. Are you going to be your usual controlling self and divide your work up for us or do you trust us to do it?” 

“The five of you can deal with all of that. I doubt I’ll want to after I talk to Jason.” 

“If you go in thinking that, you’ll never make any progress.” 

“I know. Wish me luck.” 

“Oh, yes. Good luck with the attractive prince. I’m sure you need it.” 

“Nobody asked you.” 

* * *

Despite the fact he grew up in the castle his whole life, it took him much longer than he originally anticipated to find Prince Jason. He could have asked one of the other princes where their brother was, but that would have led to questions Tim didn’t want to answer. After checking all the places he typically hides away in, he was surprised to find Jason in the favorite of his hiding spots. It was a perch that most found difficult to reach without a bit of expert climbing and Tim was not entirely sure how Jason’s large frame managed some of the tighter spaces to get there. 

The man eyed him wearily as he pulled himself up onto the edge next to him, but didn’t say a word as he got settled. There was barely enough room on the ledge for two grown men-for once, Tim was glad for his slight build-so the sides of their bodies pressed together. Jason felt oddly cold considering the warm summer night’s air billowing around them and the fact made curiosity spark through Tim. He pushed the curiosity down, focusing his attention on the drawn look of Jason’s face instead. 

“You look tired.” 

“Does that offend you as well?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tim noticed Jason’s hands fisted against the fabric of his pants and he found himself speaking without meaning to. “The last person my parents tried to marry me off to was a king three times my age. They wanted to ensure a peace between our two countries and saw it as a chance for personal gain as well. My parents only care about power. They don’t care about each other or me or our people. I’m just a pawn for them to use to get what they want. If I would have married that king, I would have lived the rest of my life in some posh palace as nothing more than a trophy. After that attempt failed, they stopped and I thought that was the end of it. Obviously, I was wrong.” 

“You assumed I would be the same.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? That’s all I’ve ever known. Arrangements to people that would treat me like a prize to be won. My parents have never shown any inclination that they’d pick someone for me that wouldn’t be despicable. I just want my kingdom to continue to prosper and my people to live happy and healthy lives. They don’t care about that. They never have.” 

“Bruce never intended for you to leave with us. Well, other than a short visit to introduce you to our people, but never to stay. He knew I wanted to leave.” 

“Why?” 

“Because of this.” Jason motioned to the white streak in his hair and rested his palm flat against his thigh. “Most fear me. They think I’m cursed because I’m touched by death. When Bruce found out about your parents’ proposal, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity. Your kingdom is not known for being superstitious and it’s close enough that occasional visits aren’t out of the question. He also thought you were aware of the situation. He wouldn’t have considered otherwise.” 

“Did you always have it?” 

“No.” 

“Death did touch you then.” 

“Does that make you nervous?” 

“No, interested is more like it. How did death touch you?” 

“I don’t like to talk about it.” 

After giving an understanding nod, Tim looked away from Jason, so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. “I hate that they arranged this under my nose. There’s not much that goes on around here that I don’t know about. I’d rather find a way out of this, but you shouldn’t be living somewhere you feel unwelcome and if our marriage can ensure that, I’ll do so gladly.” 

“When you don’t even know me?” 

“All I’ve ever wanted to do is protect people. Several days a week, I meet with people that have grievances and do whatever I can to help them. Steph says it’s because I’m incapable of letting people suffer and because I’m a control freak.” 

“Not exactly difficult to figure that one out.” 

“I take it back. Be gone by morning or I’ll set the Guard on you.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” A peaceful silence fell between them for several minutes, then Jason broke it with a harsh exhale of breath. “I can’t ask you to marry me when you don’t want to. You should marry someone you love, not some prince you didn’t even want to meet.” 

“I’ve never given any thought to love outside of my people. If marrying you means I can stay here and do what I’ve wanted to my whole life, that’s enough for me.” 

“Your love for your people is admirable. I’ve never met anyone with a love so great, not even Bruce.” 

“Perhaps, it’s because my people loved me, when nobody else did.” 

“Seems we grew up a little differently.” 

“Yes, but you would be accepted here. Stephanie’s already fond of you and she’s not opposed to forcing others to do the same. You could have a home here.” 

“Is that your version of a proposal?” 

Tim chuckled under his breath and caught a soft smile adorning Jason’s face out of the corner of his eye. “Less of a proposal, more of a peace treaty. We both benefit. I stay with my people and you get a home without fear of people being terrified of you. Plus, our library. I noticed you’re quite fond of it, but I want my chair back. That’s not up for negotiation.” 

“I suppose I can live with that. Anything else?” 

“Not that I can think of. You?” 

“No.” 

“Then we have a deal.” 

* * *

“Tim, what a lovely surprise!” Not bothering to spare a glance at his mother, Tim took the open seat on Jason’s right side-putting him closer to King Bruce than his own parents-and stole a piece of toast sitting untouched on the edge of Jason’s plate. “We’ll have the servants bring out a plate for you.” 

“Great.” Instead of allowing his mother to engage him in further conversation, he took a bite out of the toast and looked directly at Jason. “Did you get a chance to start that book?” 

“No. I fell asleep before I could even open it.” 

“Shame. You’ll have to read it later. We’re going out today.” 

“Really?” 

Tim hummed around a mouthful of toast, then thanked the young lady that set a full plate of food in front of him. “It’s important you learn about your new home and not the way Steph will try to show you. You wouldn’t be able to find anything, except where the best taverns are.” 

“I don’t know. Sounds like Steph’s way isn’t too bad.” 

“The two of you are going to give me ulcers. Try not to get into too many brawls when the two of you go out. It’s inevitable at this point, but I’d like to keep the damage to a minimum. Less work for me.” 

“I’d hate to break a promise.” 

“An ulcer.” Tim directed his next statement at the two princes sitting across from him-one looking ecstatic and the other suspicious. “Would either of you care to join us?” Damian gave a firm ‘no’ in reply, while Dick said the same with a few eyebrow raises to go along with it. 

“When do we leave?” 

“As soon as I’m finished. You should change into more comfortable clothing. You’ll burn up in what you’re wearing.” 

“Yes, my prince.” 

“Get out of my sight.” 

“Did I offend?” 

“You know exactly what you did.” 

“No idea.” Jason chuckled low enough no one else at the table would be able to hear him, then stood up with a surprising amount of grace for someone his size. “I’ll go change. Shall I meet you back here?” 

“Yes. Don’t take too long.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you waiting for long.” 

After giving an overexaggerated bow, Jason left the room to a silence Tim knew would be immediately broken. He kept his eyes trained on his plate in order to avoid eye contact and shoveled some food into his mouth. The sound of his mother clearing her throat, forced him to abandoned his attempt at avoiding conversation. 

“The two of you seem to have put your animosity to rest.” 

“We came to an understanding.” 

“We’re pleased to hear.” 

“Naturally.” 

“Where will you be taking him?” 

Tim polished off the last of his meal, no doubt angering his mother in the process, and directed his attention to King Bruce. “I wouldn’t want to concern you with such trivial matters. Are you free this evening? Since your son and I are to be wed, it only makes sense we spend some time getting to know each other before the wedding.” 

“Even if I don’t, I’ll make time.” 

“I’m honored.” 

“As am I.” 

* * *

“What’s so funny?” 

After stifling the chuckling trying to force its way out of his throat, Jason shook his head and cleared his throat loudly. “It’s nothing.” 

“Interesting. It certainly didn’t sound like nothing.” 

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” 

“As your future husband, I believe I have the right to know.” 

“How often will I hear that in the coming weeks?” 

“As often as it suits me.” Tim leaned over the back of the couch Jason was reclined on, so he could peek at whatever the older man had in his hands. “Don’t be rude. Let me see.” 

“How does that make me the rude one? Shouldn’t you be rude for not minding your own business?” 

“Hush you. What are you hiding from me?” 

“A letter from my sister.” 

“You have a sister?” 

“Two. Well, a sister and a sister-in-law. Dick’s wife Barbara and my sister Cass are running our kingdom, while we’re away. Cass must have sent this right after we left.” 

The words on the page were neatly written in a small, yet legible cursive. “Must be nice.” 

“What?” 

“Having siblings that love you so much.” 

“They’ll be your siblings soon as well and you’ll wish they weren’t.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Just wait until Damian acts like a little shit and Dick pries into your personal life. You’ll be singing a different tune then.” 

“I’m not much of a singer.” 

“Funny.” 

“You think so?” Tim raised an eyebrow and vaulted over the back of the couch onto Jason, who let out a little grunt of pain. “What else do you think me?” 

“A nuisance.” 

“Surely not.” 

“Surely so. A nuisance, troublemaker, rabble-rouser.” 

“You make me sound much more interesting than I am.” 

“Maybe you don’t give yourself enough credit.” 

With a snort, Tim settled back against Jason’s chest and closed his eyes at the oddly comfortable feeling. “My life is a well-oiled machine. I don’t have time to do anything that would make me remotely interesting. All I do is spend my days running my kingdom.” 

“It’s an admirable life, but you could do with some fun every once and a while.” 

“You’ve been talking to Stephanie.” 

“Only a little. She’s quite feisty. I understand why the two of you get along so well.” 

“She was my first friend growing up. We’ve built a strong bond.” 

“Clearly. She worries about you. Constantly.” 

“She shouldn’t.” 

“Right.” Even though he couldn’t see him, Tim was sure Jason had just rolled his eyes at him. “I’m going to have to agree with her. Not to sound desperate for attention, but I hardly see you and I’m staying two doors down from you.” 

“Should I prepare for the two of you to scheme against me?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Can it wait until tomorrow? I’m too tired to deal with that right now. Might take a nap.” 

“Suppose it can. Are you going to your room?” 

“In a minute. Just going to lie here a little longer.” 

* * *

“Your hand is too high.” Despite the awkward angle, Tim reached his hand back to move Jason’s hand from resting against the middle of his back to holding his hip. “There.” 

“Isn’t that a little low?” 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

“I don’t think anyone would be uncomfortable. Who wouldn’t want to be holding your tiny little waist like they own it?” 

“Who said anything about you owning it?” 

A firm squeeze had Tim gasping and inadvertently stepping closer to Jason. “No one, but you have to admit it’s a pretty possessive hold. I could keep you here forever if I wanted.” 

“Do you?” 

“Do I what?” 

Tim rolled his eyes and moved the hand he had on Jason’s shoulder to play with the short hairs at the base of his neck. “Want to keep me here forever. Dance until the end of time.” 

“You’d get bored.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“You know, I was under the impression you only wanted to be friends. After all, you called our little agreement a peace treaty-not a proposal.” 

“Maybe I changed my mind. Stephanie might have been right about you, but don’t tell her I said that.” 

“Really?” One of Jason’s eyebrows quirked up in curiosity. “What is it she was right about?” 

“After first meeting you, she came to visit me and mentioned you were my type.” 

“Your type?” 

“I might be a little predictable.” 

“That’s surprising. You may have every second of your life planned out, but you’re the least predictable person I’ve ever met.” 

The sincerity in Jason’s eyes made a warmth spread through Tim that he’d never experienced before with anyone else. “Then perhaps it’s not being predictable. Perhaps, I just know exactly what I want.” 

“That sounds much more likely.” 

“When did you get such a high opinion of me? I thought I was a spoiled brat.” 

“We both made snap judgements when we first met and said things that ended up being untrue. No need to bring them back up again. We both know we were wrong.” 

“True, but that doesn’t mean you feel the same way I do.” 

“And what way is that?” 

“I…” When no words came to him, Tim decided to show Jason exactly how he felt. He pushed onto his toes so he could plant a firm kiss onto Jason’s lips and buried one of his in Jason’s thick hair. “Like that.” 

“That answers that question.” 

“Which one?” 

“If you’re always demanding, the answer is yes.” 

“Jay!” 

Between one second and the next, Tim found himself spinning through the air with his legs flared out behind him. Instinctively, he gripped onto Jason’s hair and neck tighter and tried to pull his body closer to Jason. When the spinning finally stopped, he looked down at Jason in shock of what just happened-not caring his feet dangled several inches off the floor. The smile on Jason’s face was unlike any Tim had ever seen before and he found himself smiling without meaning to. 

“What was that for?” His voice came out breathless and light. 

“I got a little carried away.” 

“You don’t say.” 

“You’re to blame.” 

“What did I do?” 

“Be you.” When Tim raised his eyebrows at Jason, the taller man set him back down on his own two feet and cupped Tim’s face gently in his large hands. “What I mean, is you have a very profound effect on me. I sometimes find myself acting very thoughtlessly around you. It’s a ‘you’ thing. No one else can do that to me. I thought it very disconcerting at first, but I’m beginning to enjoy the feeling.” 

“I suppose that means you feel the same.” 

“I suppose it does. What does that mean for our peace treaty?” 

“What peace treaty? We’re a married couple. We don’t have peace treaties. We have compromises.” 

“Always changing up the rules.” 

“A good ruler is consistent! I would never be so flighty.” 

Jason leaned down to fit his lips perfectly against Tim’s and kissed him slowly. “Never. You’ll be a perfect ruler.” 

“Only because I’ll have you and the others by my side. I’d be lost without you.” 

“You’d work yourself to death without us, not be lost.” 

“I would. I just wouldn’t know it.” 

“Well, let’s not think about that any longer. We’re not going anywhere, love.” 

“I know and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
